cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Moseley
Bill Moseley (1951 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 '' (1986) '[''Chop Top]: Slashed across the stomach with a chainsaw by Caroline Williams. (Thanks to Robert) *The BlobThe Blob (1988)(1988)' [''Soldier #2]: Presumably eaten by the blob. (I couldn't be certain who was who in all the chaos.) *''Fair Game'' (Mamba) (1988) [Frank]: Bitten by the black mamba after Gregg Henry seals him in a car with it. *''Silent Night, Deadly Night III: Better Watch Out!'' (1989) [Ricky Caldwell]: Possibly dies after being impaled with a broken stick by Samantha Scully, on top of being shot by Eric DaRe. (The ending leaves his survival ambiguous; the subsequent sequels were unrelated apart from being Christmas-themed horror movies, so they did not reveal whether or not he survived.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Crash and Burn'' (1990) [Quinn]: Playing an android, he is destroyed when a giant robot (controlled by Megan Ward) steps on him and crushes him. *''Night of the Living DeadNight of the Living Dead (1990)(1990) '[''Johnnie]: Hits his head on a tombstone while trying to rescue his sister (Patricia Tallman) from the zombies; he later returns as a zombie himself and dies once again when hunters shoot him in the head. (Thanks to Wen and Robert) *Army of DarknessArmy of Darkness (1992)(1992) [Deadite Captain]: Appears as a zombie. (Thanks to Tommy) *The Devil's RejectsThe Devil's Rejects (2005)(2005) [Otis Driftwood]: Shot repeatedly (along with Sid Haig and Sheri Moon) in a shoot-out with police as they drive through a roadblock. (Thanks to Robert) *'''''Fallen Angels (2006) [Westin]: Stabbed in the eyes with claws by a demon, after the demon cuts off his ear. (Thanks to Cody) *''HalloweenHalloween (2007)'(2007)' [''Zach 'Z-Man' Garrett]: Punched in the face by Tyler Mane. (This scene is only present in the theatrical cut of the film; he does not appear in the unrated version.) (Thanks to Cody) *''Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet (Blood Night - Die Legende von Mary Hatchet) (2009)' [''Graveyard Gus]: Hit in the neck with a pickaxe by Danielle Harris, as the other watch in horror. *''The Devil's Tomb'' (2009) [Professor Duncan]: Presumably shot to death by Cuba Gooding, Jr. after being possessed by demonic forces. *'''''The Graves (2009) [Caleb 'Cookie' Atwood]: Devoured by demonic insects, after being stabbed by Jillian Murray. (Thanks to Tommy) *''2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams'' (2010) [Mayor George W. Buckman]: Appears as a ghost (taking over the role played by Robert Englund in the 2005 movie 2001 Maniacs). (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Tortured'' (2010) [John Kozlowski]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in the barn while Jesse Metcalfe and Erika Christensen watch in horror. *''Exit Humanity ''(2011) [General Wiiliams]: Killed in a gunfight by Mark Gibson as they face off across the river.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Rogue River'' (2012) [Jon]: Shot in the chest with Michael Cudlitz' gun by Michelle Page as he goes to shoot her with his hunting rifle. She then picks up the rifle and shoots him in both arms, walks away and he calls her a coward, so she returns and repeatedly stabs him in the chest with a crucifix. (Thanks to Brian) *''Texas Chainsaw (Texas Chainsaw 3D) '(2013)' [''Drayton Sawyer]: Shot to death, along with most of the rest of his family, by a group of townspeople led by Paul Rae, after the townspeople set the house on fire. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *''Charlie's Farm'' (2014) [John Wilson]: Shot in the left eye with a shotgun by the townspeoples when his wife (Trudi Ross) watch in horror. *''Almost Mercy'' (2015) [Pastor Johnson]: Hit in the head with an axe by Danielle Guldin he was on the point of escaping with a silver suitcase. TV Deaths *''Z Nation: Full Metal Zombie ''(2014) McCandles : Falls off a building after trying to shoot zombies. Gallery billmoseley.jpg|Bill Moseley in Fair Game bill moseley.png|Bill Moseley in Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet Moseley, Bill Moseley, Bill Category:American actors and actresses Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a The Blob film